Innocence III: The Return of the Dishearted
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Months passed since the union of the two prides. Danger is still lurking and the leader of the Lion Guard is still missing. When the princess returns she learns the truth of her history and knows that it's up to her to stop the coming threat. While another princess thought to be dead returns but not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to book three. This is the continuing of the Innocence series. Here's the first chapter, enjoy.**

Dara smiled lovingly at her pale cream cub as he was crouched low to the ground. Her cub was seven months old and even though it was mainly the lioness' job to the hunting, but because they're rogues her son had to learn as well. The pale cream cub was about to pounce on a rabbit nearby when Dara lifted her head and looked around in fear. She heard a noise but before she could think on a large pale gray lion roared before tackling the dark cream lioness. The pale cream cub looked up with wide eyes as he watched the lion that fequently visit them snap his mother's neck like it was nothing but a twig.

"Do worry boy. You'll join your precious beloved mother."

Before the large grey lion could land a paw on the cub a loud roar erupted. Blowing the lion back a few feet away from the shaking cub. Once the dust cleared the grey lion looked up with clouded brown eyes as he watched a blurry red figure disappear with the cub hanging from her jaws.

 _ **In the Oasis**_

The sound of sobs echoed through the air of the small oasis pride. Somehow the funny, sweet Remi had gotten sick and now a month later, a month after Orville and Bahiti's daughter Kamaria was born. The loveable greyish beige lioness passed away. Remi was Bahiti or rather Almasi's best friend. It hurted the golden peach lioness but it also made her think. Life is not promised, she realized that countless times. She knows it's wrong that she's hiding here when her parents and friends believe she's dead. Now that she's a mother she wanted the best for her daughter and that includes her never forgotten parents. The golden peach lioness turned and headed for her private den where a month and a half golden orange cub came running over and rubbing against her leg.

"Is Auntie Remi okay?"

Almasi sighed before pulling her daughter close. "I'm afraid not my dear moonlight." Kamaria giggled causing Almasi to smile. "Where's your father?"

"Da-da is with pop pop and nanna." Kamaria replied looking at her mother with big dark brown eyes.

Almasi nuzzled her daughter before exiting the cave to see Blythe walking by. "Blythe."

The rusty orange lioness stopped and looked at her friend with a smile. "Bahiti. What's up?"

Almasi groaned before smiling. "Can you look after Kamaria a bit. I need to speak with Orville."

Blythe smiled as her red eyes lit up. "Of course."

Almasi smiled and head bumped the older female before running off towards her in law's cave. Once she entered she was greeted by the voices of her mate and his parents. With a deep breath she headed further in.

"Hello."

The head family of the oasis pride looked and smiled at the golden peach lioness. Orville smiled and went embrace his mate but Almasi stepped back with her ears against her head.

"I have something to confess." she didn't wait for them to get through their confusion. "I remember who I am. Been a while now but I was afraid to tell anyone because I didn't want to go back..."

"Bahiti...what are you saying?" Logan asked.

Almasi sighed. "It's actually Almasi. Princess and crowned future queen of the Pridelands. My mum and dad are Queen Kiara and King Kopa. I ended here because of a lioness by the name of Alyssa tried to kill me. But I have realized that I was wrong to hide and Kamaria has the right to meet her other grandparents."

Orville overcame his shock before embracing his mate. "I agree. That's why I'm coming with you. I won't let anything happen to you or Kamaria. Besides...we have some things to discuss."

Almasi frowned before Orville chuckled and headed out of the cave with Almasi following.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Tears fell from his orange eyes and down his face as he sat on the summit of priderock. A warm breeze blew through his golden blonde mane. It's been four and a half months since the disappearance of his sister. He knew that Sherise could handle herself but he couldn't help but worry and feel sad. Their mother claim he's ready to take the throne soon. But he's been trying to hold out for a while longer. He wanted his baby sister, his best friend besides him. He knew that Sherise was nothing like their great uncle or their great grandfather. But he wanted to do right and rule alongside his sister. Something that has never been done but should of.

"Thinking about Sherise?"

Torrent wiped the tears away with his paw before looking towards the winding slope to see Elena walk over and sit by him before rubbing her head against his mane.

"How did you know?"

The tawny beige future queen sighed deeply. "You're not the only one that is hurting. My brother is a sulking mess. And I worry for her too."

He sighed before looking over his future kingdom that was bathed in a orange and red glow. "I still can't believe that my mother did that. The truma that most been going through her head."

His sorrow ended with a confuse look as his ears heard the sound of a loving purr along with a feeling of soft fur against his body. He looked down and seen the tawny beige lioness pressed against him and nuzzling into his full mane.

"...Elena..."

He choked, not sure how or what to feel from the lioness' affection.

Elena craned her neck and licked the male on the cheek. "Torrent..." she breathed, sending shivers down the future king's spine.

Torrent would be a fool if he said he had no affect. Because he soon growled before ushering the female down. He ran his tongue over the female's body. Causing Elena to moan and purr.

Torrent brought his lips to Elena's ear and snarled seductively. "Are you sure? There's no turning back."

Elena smiled and growled before lifting her body up, causing the goldish lion to growl. Torrent and Elena roared as they got lost in a web of lust and desire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I have to warn you about the bit of graphic writing in this chapter. Also I know some of the cubs' names sound male but I like them for the female characters. Now here's the next chapter of Innocence III, enjoy.**

 _The stars were shining brightly against the dark night sky. Everything was quiet minus a few crickets. Sherise and Barton were lying in a field away from pride rock. The field was covered with lush short green grass. Surrounding the field was tall grasses mixed with different colours of flowers. Barton's large colorless paws was wrapped around Sherise as he nuzzled her neck._

 _"You don't have to do this. I'm satisfied with just being in your company."_

 _Sherise closed her eyes as her ears pinned. She wanted this. She wanted it more than anything she ever wanted. A loving purr escaped her throat followed by a soft growl._

 _"I'm sure."_

 _Barton groaned and licked her neck before standing. As he headed for her backside he nuzzled her side. He then nuzzled her thigh before gently mounting the russet red lioness. Suddenly, Sherise felt her lover penetrate into her, penetrate love. She wore an expression of both pure pain and pleasure. The lioness growled slightly, but at the same time, she enjoyed every bit of it. The fresh scent of mating slowly took up the air, but the pair paid no attention, they only paid attention to themselves. Barton ran his paw over Sherise's back. He knew exactly where she liked to be touched the most from the short amount of time they spent under the stars, cuddling and nuzzling. Getting heated. Sherise winced sensually, calling his name as she did so._

 _"Barton..." it was a night of pure bliss, that was no doubt for Sherise. She couldn't describe the feeling that rushed through her veins. "Take me. I'm yours."_

 _He smiled at her words and continued to penetrate. It was love they were making, not just sex._

Sherise jolted out of her sleep. It wasn't much of a dream more of a painful memory. The evidence of that night laid to the side of her cave snuggled against the young cub she saved. She knew that what she submit to was looked down on but she couldn't ignore the feelings that were overflowing. **Loved, wanted, safe.** She even admit to feeling waves of **lust.** Now her unprincess ways led her to be a early mother. Her cubs, Kiran and Kent took to Renner instantly. The russet red lioness couldn't do this alone, plus her son and daughter needed to be with their father. She was hurting but the cubs' needs came before her own. She couldn't risk being attacked by a unknown pride so her only hope was to return to the Pridelands. She just hoped that they would forgive her.

 _ **In the Grasslands**_

Barram ran into the Grassland territory that his father and adopted uncle, Jamali claimed. His mind was running with a lot of thoughts. He knew he had in countered the leader of the Lion Guard. But the thing is why is she so far away from the Pridelands?

"Barram!" Alyssa snarled as she apporched the young grey lion with Jamali and Jareb at her side. "Did you complete your task?"

Barram looked at his dull brown furred father before looking at the russet lion. "No." then he turned to look at Alyssa. "My attack was stopped because of Jamali's daughter. She saved the cub."

Alyssa roared. "That no good brat!"

The creamy beige lioness went to rant some more when a large tan paw met with her face. Alyssa skid across the ground before looking up with clouded brown eyes.

"Eat those words or it will be your last." Jamali snarled, his sharp canines showing.

Alyssa chuckled before spitting at the younger lion. "You're a fool. So is that damn slut of a daughter of yours."

Before Jamali could lowered his raised paw to smash the former queen's windpipe, Barram charge and grabbed Alyssa's neck. He broke through the important artary before stepping back as blood dripped from his muzzle.

"My mum and grandmother, bitch." Barram growled showing off his own fangs that was slightly tinted with red from the dying lioness.

Jamali looked up at Jareb before looking at his friends son. "You sure you seen my daughter."

Barram nodded. "Positive."

Jamali groaned before he started to pace. He needed his daughter by his side. With her they can conquer all of Africa. By he needed her trust to get her loyalty. A idea popped into his sick, dark mind. "My spy told me that Kiara chased Sherise out with some hurtful words. If she's to be attacked she'll blame the Pridelanders and her mother. Then she'll come seek me out for revenge."

As the large russet lion laughed the father and son grinned as they joined in. But the tree crackling males wasn't aware of a pair of brown eyes watching before disappearing into the darkness.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

"Jasper!"

A loud roar boomed that seemed to shake the very foundation of the kingdom they were in. Which was basically a half of week travel from the Pridelands. The Coast pride, for the vast ocean that laid on the kingdom's eastern borders. A medium built pale white furred lion groaned before heading towards the roar. But before he could get too far his round ears twichted before he turned towards the western border he was just at with scanning brown eyes.

"Show yourself!" the young lion growled.

The tall grass swayed from the wind before the blades parted to reveal a teen russet beige lioness. Jasper glared with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you!"

The russet beige teen lioness lowered her head. "My name is Dika. I came offering service."

Jasper glared before sighing heavily. He couldn't let her go. His uncle would have his head if he knew. "Follow me."

Dika quickly followed the older lion towards a a opening that seemed to be leading underground. The area was dark but she listened to the lion in front of her. They soon came to a large area that had light shinning down from the multiple holes above.

"Jasper. Boy who is this stranger."

Diku bowed before stepping closer, she went to say something when the lanky but strong built rich brown lion she saw on a raised platform raised his dusty brown colour paw.

"You look farmilar dear. Who's your parents?" the rich brown male asked with a gleam in his amber eyes.

"My parents are Alyssa and Jamali, sir."

The alpha lion grinned. "Well, well, well. Looks like it's a family reunion." the rich brown lion laughed. "My grandfather is your great great grandmother's older twin brother. Give and take some years, plus my father enjoyed the company of young lionesses."

Jasper had to fight the erge to gag. "Uncle Nuka, she said she can help with your plan."

Nuka growled at his great nephew before turning his amber eyes, that he received somewhere down the line from his father towards the teen beauty. "Please share?"

Dika quickly explained what she had in mind. "My father and his followers are planning on doing the same you plan. But we can beat them if we get to the princess they're after first."

Nuka rubbed the black goatee on his chin with his paw. "Why are you going against your father?"

Dika lowered her head as tears fell from her brown eyes. "He killed my mother..."

Jasper frowned, he felt bad for the young female. He shook his head before looking at his uncle. "Yes, sir?"

Nuka looked from the crying teen to his second lieutenant. "Dika will be staying with you."

Jasper nodded, as he doesn't agree to the arrangement but knew better to argue. "Of course." the pale white lion stood and looked at the teen. "Dika, follow me."

Dika nodded before following the older male out of the underground cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really appreciate the reviews. A lot of more interesting things are about to happen. Also once again there's some names that sound like a male name but I think it fits my female characters. Another Warning; there are going to be a lot of tears also the song used is Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Here's chapter three, enjoy.**

 **Ps. Candycane21; I have something for Torrent and Elena but your request will be answered. At least one. Enjoy.**

Dika followed the older pale white lion to a cave that was a bit further from the cave that exited. The cave that the teen russet beige lioness entered was basically a large opening from a wide tree. The den area went on, most likely longer than her eyes can see. Her ears perked at the sound of a sweet but sickening voice.

"Jasper! Honey you're home!"

"Daddy!"

Dika watched as a creamy-grey lioness nuzzled her head into Jasper's honey blonde mane. She fought the erge of jelously, or at least thought she did. Dika shook her head before looking at the little creamy white cub that was nuzzling in between Jasper's legs.

Jasper nuzzled the creamy-grey lioness before looking at Dika. "Amani, love. This is Dika. Nuka wants her to stay with us."

Amani smiled kindly but on the inside she was heated. "Nice to meet you." she then turned her pale blue eyes towards her mate. "Jasper, your father has the boys and they're with those no good brats, Giza and Abasi."

Jasper sighed deeply. "Where's my mother?"

Amani scoffed. "She's watching them along with that..." she looked at her creamy white daughter and groaned. "Ariel is with Maji. They're watching the your father train the boys. But I think our sons don't have to be around Giza and Abasi."

Jasper nuzzled his mate before heading towards the entrance of his family's den. "I'll go collect them. I'll be back shortly."

"Daddy! Can I come too?"

Jasper smiled and nuzzled his daughter who giggled before scampering out of the den by her father's side.

 _ **By a clearing, Coast Pride**_

A middle aged creamy gold lioness laid on a ledge as a young rusty brown furred lioness that just exited her teenage stage. Together they were watching a bulky middle aged pale beige lion stand in a dried ravine as four cubs spar under the pale beige lion's watchful green eyes.

"Grandma!"

Ariel looked towards her side and seen her granddaughter running over with her son walking not far behind. "Ameila. How's my favourite granddaughter?"

Ameila giggled before rubbing against the elder lioness. "Grandma! I'm your only granddaughter."

Jasper chuckled before turning his brown eyes towards the ravine to see his father, Akiel climb up to clay like steps. "Father. Why do you keep disrespecting my mate's, your daughter in law's wishes?"

Akiel groaned and turned to the first two cubs out of the ravine. "Abasi, Giza! Keep up the good work!"

A greyish-brown cub with a backwards black tuff kept walking as a brownish cub turned with smugness in his green eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

The rusty brown lioness walked over after her sons disappeared of the hill. "I'm sorry about Abasi. He's so much like his-"

Akiel shook his head as he raised a paw. "Maji. He's the future leader of this pride. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry to depart but I have to speak with my son."

Maji nodded before turning and heading after her sons as Akiel turned to his fuming son.

"Don't even start Jasper."

Jasper growled, irritated. "How can you take this treatment! Grandma Mia is rolling over in her grave!"

With annoyed growl and a lash of his tail the pale white lion grabbed his daughter and headed back towards their den leaving his parents behind.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kipawa looked around and sighed deeply as his heartached while he looked at the animals that had found upendi. The light golden lion turned his head and closed his pale green eyes and didn't fight the falling tears. He loved Sherise but he had come to terms that Barton was deeply in love with her. It was clear to everyone, even the Great Kings and Queens of the past. But his aunt, Kipawa sighed heavily before turning to head back to the kopje to bump into someone. Kipawa shook his head before looking at Jara, Sherise's best friend.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The golden blonde lioness frowned. It was very obvious that the prince in front of her was hurting. She wasn't going to deny that she wasn't hurting as well. "It's okay. I miss Resse too."

Kipawa looked up with tears streaming down his furry cheeks. Tears were falling from the younger lioness' bright green eyes. Kipawa took a step closer and pulled Jara into a tight embrace as the two fell into the comfort they both desperately needed.

On a hill sat Kiara watching the scene below. She regretted her harsh words and treatment that day to her daughter. But it dosen't matter because she didn't get to make things right with her princess. It's her fault why her pride was in the mental and emotional state it was. With a heavy sigh the golden orange lioness turned and headed down the hill. Kiara had unattenduly walked towards the watering hole where Kopa was with Kion and Tai.

The young creamy lion glared at his aunt with narrowed light brown eyes. "I hope you're happy!"

Kion snapped his head towards his son. "Tai!"

Kiara shook her head sadly. "It's alright Kion. I deserve it."

Kopa sighed heavily before embracing his mate. "I'm disappointed in you but..it'll be okay. Our princess will return home."

Kiara sobbed as she buried her head in the pale golden lion's dark brown mane. As Kopa wrapped his large paws around the weeping queen and closed his eyes as salty tears began to fall.

 _ **In a unclaimed land, Sherise's cave**_

Renner tossed and turned, whimpering before the pale cream cub shot up out of his sleep. He was immediately greeted by the mews of the few days old cubs.

"Can't sleep?"

Renner looked at the lioness he grew attached to. Sherise, even though the little time they had she saved him was a better mother than his actual one. Yes she taught him how to hunt but the affections and love she gave the small cubs that was fussing in her paws was something his mother never gave him. The young cub looked up with greenish-blue eyes and nodded.

Sherise frowned before moving her head, silently telling Renner to come to her. Renner obeyed, he walked over and sat by the russet red lioness' side. "I understand about nightmares. I used to have them when I was a cub..." she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I still do."

Renner tilted his head. He couldn't imagine that his guardian could be afraid. But the way she made him fell like one of hers, he vowed to protect her. He didn't want to see harm come to her. The pale cream cub shook his head before looking up questioning eyes. "What happened?"

Sherise smiled lightly at the far away memory before bending down and tended to her fusing newborns, then looked at Renner. "My parents used to sing a song. It apparently went back to my grandfather's grandparents."

A curious gleam shined in Renner's eyes. "Can...I hear it?"

Sherise smiled before nodding. "Just give me a moment. It's been a while." Sherise closed her eyes as she went back to that night before opening her purplish-blue eyes.

 _'Waking up, I see that everything is okay_

 _The first time in my life, and now it's so great_

 _Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed_

 _I think about the little things that make life great'_

Kiran and Kent stopped fusing as their mother's sweet voice reached their tiny ears. Renner snuggled up already entranced by Sherise's voice and the song.

 _'I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cos I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by_

 _I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

 _The first time in my life, and now it's so clear_

 _Feel calm, I belong; I'm so happy here_

 _It's so strong, and now I let myself be sincere'_

Sherise smiled lovingly as all three cubs yawned. She nuzzled each of them before continuing singing.

 _'I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cos I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by'_

Sherise knew that Kiran and Kent was fast asleep. She licked their heads, messing up the tiny fur on Kiran's golden head. She looked at Renner to see him yawning before his eyes met hers. He snuggled up against Sherise's side as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight...mom."

Sherise almost forgot to breathe. But she inhaled and exhaled before smiling down at the now sleeping cub. "Goodnight...Renner."

Sherise turned her purplish-blue eyes from the pale cream cub to her temporarily cave entrance. Her ears pinned against her head as happy but painful memories resurfaced.

 _'It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

 _It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry'_

Sherise stopped and didn't fight the tears as she closed her eyes and broke down. She quietly sobbed not noticing that a certain cub wasn't fully asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, Sherise's return will come soon enough. If you're into Twilight I have a new story up called Another Moon. Enjoy chapter four.**

Ariel woke a few days later after her son came to the ravine to gather her grandsons, Jabril and Jeremy. The creamy gold lioness moved her hazel eyes to her side and no surprise there, that Akiel wasn't by her side. Her mate has been so obessed with gaining Nuka's approval. Even after he gave their daughter, first born to his brother's pride. She hasn't met the king and queen of the Pridelands but knows that the king is her mate's half older brother. Ariel yawned and stretched before she headed out of her and Akiel's den. She didn't get very far when she saw her mate with three very large built lions she knows as Kambili after the sire of the first queen of the Mountain Region and also a descendant of the old pride leader. The other two were Remus and Vassim who was a descendant of the East domain leader, Varric. Confusion filled her being, the three of them normally dosen't gather unless...Ariel gasped before apporching her mate after the three guards left.

"What are you going to do?"

Akiel turned and the look in the pale beige lion's green eyes made Ariel step back. Her fears were comfirmed.

 _ **Jasper and Amani's den**_

"I don't get what the big deal is."

A dark cream cub narrowed his hazel-blue eyes at his grayish-beige older twin brother. His young voice clear of a southern accent and venom. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me. The _big deal_ is that ma don't want us around Abasi and Giza."

The grayish-beige cub rolled his pale blue eyes towards his younger brother. "Oh shut up. You're nothing but a butt kisser _Jeremy_!"

Jasper snapped his brown eyes towards his oldest son and growled sternly. "Language, Jabril! What have your mother and I told you about your attitude? Now apologise to your brother for not only being mean but also for not respecting his wishes."

Jabril lowered his head as his ears pinned to his head. "Sorry Jeremiah."

Ameila giggled from between her mother's paws her young brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "Boys."

Jasper and Amani shared a look before they started laughing lightly. Before their attention was brought to their den entrance to see Ariel with a unreadable expression. Jasper frowned before walking over to the creamy gold lioness.

"Ma, what's wrong?"

Ariel looked at her son as tears fell from her hazel eyes. "Jazz, your father is about to do something terrible."

"What is it?" Amani asked stepping up to her mate's side.

Ariel closed her eyes and sobbed. "Dika told Nuka and your father about the missing Pridelands princess. They plan on kidnapping her, by any means necessary."

Jasper turned away with a growl. How can his father be so stupid? Nuka too? He sighed deeply before focusing on his mother and mate. "I can't let this happen. But I can't leave my family here."

Amani stepped up and nuzzled Jasper. "You won't have to. We'll go with you. I would love for the children to live in a better pride."

Jasper smiled before rubbing his nose against Amani's. "I guess it's settled then." he turned to his mother. "Are you staying?"

Ariel thought about coming to tell Jasper what Akiel was up to and leave but leaving with her son and his family sound more pleasing. "I'll go along as well."

Jasper smiled lightly before turning to his three cubs. "In the morning, we're heading for the Pridelands."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Renner winced every time his lighter colored paws touched the ground. It's been a none stop journey from the den that was on the other side a land that Sherise said was known as the no lion's land. It wasn't claimed so they wouldn't have troubles about trespassing. The pale cream cub looked up at the russet red lioness, Kiran and Kent was snuggled into the fur on her back. They were currently heading towards a entrance that would lead them to Nandembo Caverns. That would soon take them to the Pridelands. The idea of going through the caverns after Sherise-his new mother told him a story that was really a memory and a found one too.

Sherise and her family are on their way to Misimu Grove to see the elephant concert when Oni flies in and tells Sherise that the Guard needs her: Antelopes have gotten stuck in a mudslide. Sherise tells her family to go on without her because she has a job to do and leaves with Oni. The rest of the Royal Family continue on their way. Suddenly, the ground starts rumbling and Kiara falls down into a sinkhole. Oni alerts the Guard to this. When the Guard arrives, Anders, Sherise's best friend and kind of her uncle jumps in and gets himself stuck too. Kiara and Anders sart to argue about how to get out. When one of Sherise's attempts to help them climb out reveals a tunnel, Kiara and Anders go in it to get out. Anders and Kiara had continue to argue until they find common ground in the form of the fact they were raised or slightly raised by Nala. After they get out, everyone heads to the elephant concert.

Renner inhaled and exhaled before looking ahead to see a small entrance that led into the underground. "I suppose we're here?"

Sherise chuckled before nodding. She bend down and grabbed Renner before running through the entrance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was almost home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter of Innocence III. Enjoy the surprise.**

As the sun began to rise and bath the Pridelands in a golden glow a two month old dark golden cub ran out of the cave towards the peak, a warm but welcoming breeze blew through his red brown tuff on his head as excitement shined in his amber eyes.

"Wow."

A giggle caused the dark golden cub's brown rimmed ears to perk before turning to see his younger cousin, Francis and a a month and a half older cub, Skye.

"How many times you seen the Pridelands, Wyatt?" the light cream cub asked with amusement in her hazel eyes.

A month old creamy brown cheetion cub giggled before he and the other two looked to see their parents exit the cave.

"Francis, I want you to stay by Wyatt and Skye at all times." Jaha came out of the cave with Faraji by her side.

"Yes mum." the young cub cheetion grinned sweetly before looking at his cousins. "Can we go now?"

Jax chuckled before heading down the slope. "Come on cubs. Times wasting."

The three cubs cheered before following the pale cream lion into the savannah. Faraji nuzzled his creamy brown mate before heading down to start the patrols for the guard. Kiara sat and watched her pride go their way. It's been crazy these past months since Sherise ran off. Not long after her daughter's disappearance she found out she was pregnant. She was a bit along with the pregnancy, considering that two months and a half ago she gave birth to Wyatt. He reminded her of Kopa and a lot of her little brother Brandt. Caring but hot headed and a fierce attitude. The golden orange lioness sighed heavily, she badly wished Sherise and Almasi was here. She'll have a big family like she wanted. A loud shout demanded her attention. Kiara looked up with wondering orange eyes to see Ono flying towards her.

"My Queen, you need to come to the small watering hole..."

 _ **Deep in the Pridelands**_

Barton since the four months Sherise disappeared had taken up her duty of the Lion Guard leader. Anders, was a bit hard to lead. The way he leapt into situations without thinking. Blaze was no different, he liked to run ahead of the guard. The cold beige lion sighed before looking at into the golden plains.

"Lord Barton!"

Barton moved his greenish-blue eyes towards the creamy egret. "Oni, what is it?"

Something began to shine in her yellow eyes. "Princess Sherise is back!"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

After what felt like forever, Sherise finally saw daylight at the end of Nandembo Caverns. The exit that the caverns lead her to was by the small watering hole by the elephant herd. With a deep breath she headed east where she could spot the shadow line of priderock. The russet red lioness had passed the big water hole when a farmilar voice caused her ears to perk. Renner stirred before blinking his greenish-blue eyes open for them to go wide with fear.

Sherise grunted before placing the pale cream cub on the ground just as the guard came rushing over. She sighed as she saw her uncles with her mother and fat...Kopa. Kopa because the wasn't her father. Brandt and Kion moved aside as Kiara walked out with Kopa by her side. Kiara went to say something when Barton rushed past the crowd and embraced the russet red lioness.

"Sherise! I missed you!"

Sherise backed up ignoring the hurt look and grabbed the small cubs on her back. She looked up at the cold beige lion with a apologetic expression. "I'm sorry I didn't return sooner."

Barton looked at the newborn cubs before a whimper made him turn to the shaking pale cream cub that had fear in his greenish-blue eyes. His own eyes widened as he realized who the small cub was. "Renner..?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I haven't been posting like I used to, been stuck on what to write next. So here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Sherise looked at the cold beige lion in front of her. A lot of emotions swirling inside, but the most dominant one was confusion. Before she could stop herself she opened her tannish muzzle, "How do you know him?"

Barton tore his greenish-blue eyes from the shaken cub to the lioness that had stolen his heart. He sighed as his ears went back against his head as he turned it to the side. "He's..." Barton took a deep breath. "Renner is my son..."

Sherise gasped, hurt overcame all the other emotions. Tears fell from her purplish-blue eyes. "I am such a fool."

Barton went to say something when Kopa stepped up. Barton bowed his head before stepping back as the king walked over to Sherise but stopped with a paw still off the ground as his ears flickered, when he heard tiny mews. He had seen the young cubs when Sherise placed them by her paws but now up close he couldn't help but to feel proud of the beautiful lioness in front of him. Even if the cubs were concived out of whitlock.

"Welcome home, daughter." Kopa noticed Sherise winced, he sighed before continuing. "You look exhusted. Why don't you come and rest?"

Sherise frowned but before she could refuse Kiran and Kent started fussing. The russet red lioness sighed deeply before nodding. Kopa smiled before helping Sherise by picking up the two newborn cubs. As Sherise picked up the confused pale cream cub she didn't notice a pale tan lioness run off from the gathered pride.

 _ **The cave under priderock**_

Elena giggled as Torrent gave her morning bath. She closed her green eyes and let out a loud purr. The goldish lion chuckled before nuzzling his head against the tawny beige lioness'. Things between the two mates were about to get _heated_ when a young pale tan lioness ran in out of breath.

Elena sighed deeply before sitting up. "Azira."

Azira took deep breathes before looking at the future king and queen of the Pridelands. "Sherise's back and...she has cubs."

Torrent couldn't believe what he heard. But he knew one thing, he had to see his sister. Torrent ran out of the cave and headed up priderock where his uncles, father and Barton sat outside of the nursery den.

"Is it true?" the goldish prince gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "Is Reese really back?"

Kopa nodded before sighing heavily. "But she doesn't want to see anyone. Apparently Barton had a lioness before your sister and had a cub with her. When Sherise ran away, she ran away pregnant with Barton's cubs."

Torrent turned his now narrowed eyes on his brother in law. "You."

Barton lowered his head. "I never meant to hurt Sherise. Renner's mother was nothing but a faze. I'll take it all back."

A small gasp caused the lions to look towards the nursery den entrance to see the small pale cream cub that was with Sherise. Barton lowered his head and shook it as he groaned. Renner had tears falling from greenish-blue eyes before he ran off with a sob. Barton sighed before running after his son.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

"What do you mean they are gone!"

Akiel bowed as well as Vassim and Remus. The pale beige lion lifted his head to look into his uncle's angry amber eyes. The rich brown lion paced with a sneer, drool dripped on the stone surface.

"They know our secrets!" Nuka stopped and looked at Akiel. "You need to fix this."

Akiel looked confused. "How can I?"

Nuka laughed as he turned back to his throne. "Oh, my dear nephew. You know."

Akiel thought about refusing for a moment before shaking his head at the ridiculous idea and bowed instead. "Yes, uncle."

Akiel turned around and walked towards the underground cave entrance when Nuka's deep voice stopped him.

"By any means necessary."

 _ **On the Summit of Priderock**_

Kiara sighed heavily as her orange eyes stared out into the Pridelands. She closed her eyes and cried. The day that she exiled Elena and Barton, she never meant to say what she said to Sherise. She most certainly never meant for her daughter to runaway. To be out there alone, pregnant and taking care of three cubs, one that's not even hers.

"I figured you would be up here."

Kiara sniffed up her tears before turning to see Kopa. "Where else would I be? I'm pretty sure that my daughter dosen't want to see me."

Kopa sighed deeply before nuzzling the golden orange lioness. "Do you know that for sure?" the pale golden king took a deep breath. "Look Kiara, Sherise needs her mother more than ever right now."

Kiara looked away from Kopa to the sun setting kingdom. "She probably hates me."

Kopa shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. She's more like you then. You should talk to her and see."

Kiara thought on what Kopa said as he walked down the winding slope. She closed her eyes as the salty tears fell. She wished more than ever that her father was here.


End file.
